Don't Love Her
by SOSNoel
Summary: Song fic one shot. Inuyasha and Kagome have fallen in love. However, Kikyo isn't too fond of it. InuXKag, InuXKik


_**SOSNoel here! I'm not an InuXKikyo person, but this song reminded me of the love triangle between Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Kagome.**_

**DISCLAIMER: SOSNoel doesn't own Inuyasha, Kikyo, Kagome, or Hyori Lee songs. In this story, I only own the lines at the end, the idea, and my not so creative brain. SO CALL THE LAWYERS OFF AND LET ME WRITE FANFICS IN PEACE!**

Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have fallen in love. However, Kikyo isn't too fond of it. InuXKag InuXKik

* * *

Don't Love Her

By SOSNoel

_What to do when love leaves_

_I was never _

When I first saw you caring for her, my reincarnation, I felt betrayed. You said that you loved me. Love is supposed to last forever. Or at least that's what people say. Whatever happened to your promises that you would love no other and would always be there for me?

_Like I am going to love you today_

_I still wait for you_

I tried to get you to come with me to hell. I did it so that we could be happy together forever. But that girl stopped you. Is she really more important than me?

_I saw her in your arms_

_Looking so happy_

You hold her in a caring way with a loving look gracing your features. She smiles contentedly in your arms. Both of you looked happy as if it was meant to be.

_I wanted to say, that where she stood_

_Was my spot_

I remember how you used to hold me like that. When your love was only for me. Now my reincarnation took the spotlight. Before, you thought that she wasn't as good as me. I guess you changed your mind. Now I'm just a fading memory.

_Don't love her, don't forget me_

_Am I not enough for you_

Even though I died, do you have to replace her with me? She has my soul, my power, but does she need to have the one I love as well? Will I fade away into the darkness while she becomes your only light? Am I unfit to love you now that it has been years since the incident with Naraku?

_Love can make everything whole_

_You were the one that said that_

People said love can make miracles. Did her love cause you to love her back? Will she make you feel happier than you ever were with me? Is the copy overshadowing the original?

_Without you in this world, without you_

_I don't have the courage to live a day_

I feel alone again. My spiritual heart, of course I can't say my real heart since I died, is torn in many pieces. After pinning you to that tree, I died. I was sad and filled with hatred because I thought you betrayed me.

_Give me the courage in my heart_

_So I can wait for you.._

I would wait for you till the end of time. I waited fifty years for revenge. Now that I'm calm and in peace, I can wait for you forever. I just hope that you won't forget me, the priestess who first died with a broken heart. The woman now replaced with her future self. A lonely spirit who has finally rested in peace.

_I want to let you go, I want to forget you_

_But I loved you for so many days_

_That I don't know where to start_

I want to let go and forget you for now so there wouldn't be anymore pain. So I can look at you with her and not feel heartbroken and alone. It's hard though.. because I still love you after more than 50 years. I don't know what to do for now.

_When will I be able to laugh_

_When I see someone that looks like you_

_When I walk past someone, I think it'll be you_

You've been near me for so long. When I see someone acting like you, that person takes on your appearance until I believe that you're right there. When I see a happy couple, my heart rips because they remind me of the love I lost. You...

_Without you I don't think it's possible to live_

_Come back to me_

I have died again, but without anger or hatred. I will wait until you are mine again.

* * *

**People say that it's better to have loved and lost than never love at all. It may be hard for those who lose their love, but I think it makes you stronger. **

**I just wish that it wasn't so hard to forget you. I hope that you're happier with her than you have ever been with me.**

**Our love was probably never meant to be anyways. **

**Now I shall start to fade out of your life until I become only a distant memory. **

**Goodbye forever... -SOSNoel**

* * *

_**The End**_

* * *

_**So what do you think? Is it good? Bad? So-so? SOSNoel's crazy? (I hope you don't choose that one.. but ... I guess it's better than SOSNoel's a banana.)**_

_**The song is 'Don't Love Her' by Hyori Lee. I took the English lyrics from a video of it on YouTube. What? It's a Korean song and I don't know how to translate, speak, or read Korean. Please don't sue me.**_

_**Please Review. **_


End file.
